Chasing the Ninja
by SpitfirewaterNinja
Summary: Here is a Collaboration I did with YinYangBroAndSis. When Best friends Alyss and Gracelynn end up in Ninjago, and meet their favorite ninja, well, life gets a little more interesting. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! A new story by your beloved author, SpitfirewaterNinja, and I'm proud to present my collaboration with YinYangBroAndSis, an amazing and funny author. We got to talking and thought this would be an interesting story to write. Hope you guys like it!**

Gracelynn Holbrook shut her book and sighed. Her eyes were about to bleed, she had reviewed so much history. Her best friend Alyss Suzuki echoed her sigh.

"Are we ever going to get this project done?" Gracelynn asked Alyss.

"Maybe. If we pull an all nighter. This has to get done by tomorrow. No excuses." Alyss replied.

"Thanks for reminding me. I need to go get another book on crystals for the Jewelry of the Royals part of the project."

"Fine. I'll be here." Alyss groaned. Gracelynn jumped up from their table at the library add went to the geology section. Gracelynn found the book she was after. She pulled it out, and it felt strangely un-booklike, but Gracelynn shrugged it off. She turned around and jumped. Alyss was right behind her. After glaring at her a second, Gracelynn tried to open the book. It wouldn't open.

"Lyss, this book won't open."

"Hey, Gracie, -"

"No, Alyss, look!" Gracelynn had pried the book open and inside was a crystal, slightly larger than the palm of her hand.

"Whoa!What Is that-"

"I don't know. It's kinda creepy. I mean, what does it do?" As if to answer her question, a blinding light filled the library.

"What's happening!" Alyss yelled.

"I don't know!" Gracelynn screeched back.

* * *

A pounding headache filled Gracelynn's brain.

"Ow... Oh my gosh!" She looked at herself. She looked like an cartoon anime character.

Gracelynn's emerald eyes were adorably huge had overly exaggerated lashes. Her already long reddish brown hair had bluish tips, and was in a high set curly ponytail that almost reached her knees. She was wearing a turquoise and black ninja gi, along with combat boots. After she had gotten over the shock of her appearance, Gracelynn suddenly remembered Alyss.

"Alyss! Alyss Suzuki! Where are you!" She called her friend. But Alyss was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" A gruff voice behind her scared her out of her wits. Gracelynn whirled around. A man of about nineteen was standing there. He had blonde hair and wore a green ninja gi. His face was masked, but his jade green eyes were like jewels burning through her.

"Who are you?" Gracelynn asked nervously, then blushing at her own nervousness.

"Names Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon. Who are you?"

"Gracelynn Holbrook. I'm looking for my friend. Her name is Alyss Suzuki. She's taller than me, well practically everyone is taller than me," Gracelynn started babbling she was so terrified. This man was just looking at her like he wanted to slit her throat.

"And she was wearing a tank top and leggings with furry boots last I saw her. We kinda got thrown into this world, wherever this place is-"

"Ninjago." Lloyd cut her off.

"What?"

"Ninjago. You're in Ninjago." Gracelynn stared at him wide eyed.

"Wait- so you're the Lloyd Garmadon? The ninja? Master of Energy?"

"Umm... Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I, uh, watch a lot of TV."

"Ookkkaaayy... Anyway, why don't you come with me and my teamand I can help you find your friend." Lloyd Garmadon offered Gracelynn his hand and she accepted, to be dragged to his dragon.

"Uh, I don't think I can ride this..." She started.

"Sure you can. You want to find your friend right?" Gracelynn nodded. "Hop on."

* * *

Alyss stood up slowly. One minute she was with Gracelynn at the library, now she was somewhere she had never been before. She looked at her clothes and nearly fell over again. Why in the world did she look like an anime character? Her brown hair was now light lilac on one side, and she had a black sleeveless gi with tall black boots on. En she realized Gracelynn was nowhere to be seen.

"Gracie! Gracelynn! Gracelynn Holbrook can you hear me!? Where are you?" No reply save the echoes bouncing of of the mountains.

Alyss looked at the city in the distance, and groaned. It looked like it was miles away. After walking for about ten minutes, a strange shadow overhead made her look up. It looked like a _dragon_? It was a pale blue, and it looked like the energy was just fizzing out of it in little sparks. Things took a turn for the worst, at least in Alyss' mind, when the dragon swooped down towards her.

"You lost?" Bright blue eyes stared in her own dark ones, and there seemed to be just a tad of mischief in the electricity that was cutting into her.

"Uh, yeah, sorta." Alyss replied to the young man. His ginger hair was smoothly parted, but she couldn't see his expression, because his face was half covered by a blue mask.

"Want some help? I can give you a lift." Who was this dude? Didn't even know her and was offering her a ride. No way.

"Um... No thanks." Alyss replied to the guy. _What about Gracelynn?_ A voice in her head whispered.

"Okay. Suit yourself." The young man said. Alyss bit her lip.

"Actually, I do need help. I'm looking for my friend, Gracelynn Holbrook."

"My team and I can help. I'm Jay Walker by the way." Jay's electric blue eyes sparkled in the blinding sunlight.

"Alyss Suzuki." Jay Walker? OMG, she was in Ninjago! It all made sense now!

"Nice name. Okay, let's go see if we can find your friend." Jay recreated his dragon Wisp with a few lighning bolts, and leapt onto him. He then offered his hand to Alyss, whom accepted so he could pull her onto that- thing.

* * *

Gracelynn was slowly warming up to the almost silent man she was riding behind. He didn't talk much, but asked questions and let her do most of the talking.

"Okay, we're here." His voice made Gracelynn jump. Here? It was a tea shop, with a boat on dry land. He jumped gracefully off of the dragon, then motioned for Gracelynn to do the same. It took all she had to not fall on her face. She dusted herself off and followed Lloyd into the shop.

"Uncle Wu! I'm home! We have a visitor!" Lloyd called. Instead of Wu came the person that changed Gracelynn's life.

"Sensei's not here. He and Zane are out looking at some kind of new tea experiment." Kai Smith said. He glanced at Gracelynn. Those Amber eyes...

"Hi. Who's she Lloyd?" The fire master asked.

"Gracelynn Holbrook." He glanced at Gracelynn who nodded. "She's looking for her friend. Alyss Suzuki, right?" Gracelynn nodded again.

"Well, we'll see if we can find her." Kai said.

* * *

Alyss was enjoying her dragon ride. At least she didn't have to talk with motormouth in front of her. When they finally got to where they were going, Alyss gasped. There was Gracelynn, talking to some of the other ninja!

"Gracie!" Alyss shrieked from atop Wisp.

"Hey! Can you not bust my eardrums?" Jay complained.

"Sorry, but that's my friend!" Alyss gave her excuse.

"Okay, cool, but dude, my ears!"

"Sorry, sorry." Alyss apologized. Jay took Wisp in for the landing and Alyss soon realized life was going to get complicated. Because there was Cole Brookstone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyss held on to the Dragon tight and was transfixed by the sight of Cole Brookestone. She turned away and started blushing, trying to avoid eye contact. As she got off the dragon Cole instantly rushed towards them, "Who are you? And are you two okay?" Alyss stuttered, "Y-yeah." Cole smiled, "There's no need to be afraid." She kept on smiling and was nervous as she laid eyes on him, then concentrating on looking for Gracelynn. "She heard some whistling behind her and saw the same little ghost girl in the library sitting on the dragon, whistling a tune. Alyss whispered, "What song is that? Why did you send us here?" Jay asked Alyss,"Who are you talking to?" "No one." She replied, then heard the girl whisper, " Not saying!", jokingly. "Are you sure you didn't bring anyone else along?" Jay asked. Alyss scratched her head nervously, N-no. I didn't bring anyone else, anyways where's my friend?" She looked over and smiled waving, "Gracelynn! Gracelynn!" Her friend waved back both of them ran and hugged each other. As Alyss looked behind Gracelynn, she saw the little girl smiling again. "You've got this." The girl winked and vanished.

* * *

Alyss' POV-

* * *

I let go of Gracelynn. She pushed her hair behind her ear and stared at the ground. She looked as nervous as heck.

"Gracie, we need to talk." I urged softly.

"So, you two are lost?" Kai asked politely.

"Yeah. We just kinda... Never mind." I stopped. Who knew how we got here.

"Why are you two wearing gi's? Are you kunoichi?" Jay asked with curiosity.

"Um..." Gracelynn started.

"Yeah! We just... Got separated during a mission." I mentally smacked myself. Who was I kidding? These guys knew spinjistu for heavens sake. That's what I get for trying to look cool. Gracelynn stared at me wide eyed. She couldn't believe I was spinning a story like this.

"Oh, cool. How come we've never heard of you before?" Came Kai's query. My mind searched frantically for an answer.

"We... Just started our training." I said, then partially congratulating myself for making him think we were inexperienced. Which we were.

"Okay. You guys know where to go from here then?" Lloyd asked, involuntarily glancing at the door. He wanted us out, and we all knew it.

"Yeah! We'll get out of your hair now," Gracleynn said quickly before I could respond. I glanced at her, and she shot daggers at me with her eyes. Oh, I was soooo going to pay for that tall tale. Gracelynn grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door.

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Gracelynn's POV

* * *

I pulled Alyss out of the door. Ugh! She was really going to tell the ninja we were kunoichi!? I can't even do a backflip, let alone something like spinjitsu. Sure I was athletic, but not like them. I went around to the back of the building,then whirled to face Alyss.

"Really, Lyssie?" I shot at her before she could say a word.

"Sorry! It just popped out of my mouth." Alyss apologized. "Besides, I didn't see you talking." I stared at my boot clad feet.

"I'm really shy, you know that Alyss." I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. There was no way I could talk to any of them. Especially Kai. He was soooo cute! His messy hair and amber eyes just went straight to my heart. I had never really felt love before. I mean, sure I had Alyss, but that was it. We were both orphans and we met at boarding school. No one cared about us. But Kai for some reason made me feel like there was a spark.

"How about you just leave me to do the talking then? Okay?" Alyss offered. I nodded. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, then stepped back.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked. "We're stuck in Ninjago. We look like anime characters, although I'll admit that it's pretty cool. We don't have a place to stay, and we are NOT asking the ninja to let us stay here." I firmly stated the last part. No, no, no.

"Okay, okay. But we need to get to the city." Alyss pointed out the obvious. I groaned. It was going to be a loooonnnnggg walk. We bag an our walk and were laughing and giggling the whole way. When we finally made it to the city, it was well past dark, and we relized we had entered a rather rough part of town.

"Hey, Lyss. I don't think we should be here. I'm getting a weird feeling about this place."

There was an old shopping center, with dilapidated storefronts, and teenagers smoking on the walkways.

"I get that feeling as well. Let's just go." Alyss said a little started to walk hurriedly out of there, but were stopped when two masked men pulled out guns and pointed them at our faces.

"Give up your purses ladies,and no one will get hurt." One said in a raspy voice.

"We- we don't have any money." My teeth chattered.

"Yeah, like we believe that. Where you headed? A costume party?" This must have been funny to the second guy, because he started laughing uproariously.

* * *

Alyss' POV

* * *

i glanced at Gracelynn. She was pale with fear, but who'm I kidding? I was terrified as well. Then, I had an idea.

"Well, what's so funny about knowing spinjitsu? We're on the ninja team." I said confidently. Gracelynn suddenly had an attitude change when she said with annoyance,

"Yeah, you jerks. Leave us alone. You don't want us to call out friends."

"Yeah, like we believe you." The first man said.

"Oh yeah?" I was stalling. This wasn't working like I'd hoped. Then came my saving grace. There was a slight shadow, which wasn't saying much because it was nearly pitch out there, crossed over our heads.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted, obviously really annoyed about something.

"Crap. It's them. Let's get outta here!" The second man pleaded to his friend. The two men took off running as the black dragon landed.

"Did they hurt you?" The black ninja's eyes were filled with concern.

"No." Gracelynn said. How in the heck did he know we were here? Had he been looking for us? As if to answer my unspoken question, Cole said,

"We were getting reports on a couple of thugs in the area. Been looking for these guys for a few weeks. Just wanted for petty thievery, nothing big. Didn't expect to see you here."

I looked at those green eyes... And then blushed. Of course he wasn't looking for us.


End file.
